No One Needs a Hero Once the World is Saved
by AngedelaMorte
Summary: Harry is thrown into Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit.
1. Chapter I

No One Needs a Hero

Once the World is Saved

By: Angedelamorte

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it....

Author's Notes: NO! I have not died! I'm baack; but with no new chapter for Lost and Afraid.... ï... okay, this first bit is a little slow but it will get better, I promise.

Random Quote: I love random quotes so you guys are going to get a couple of 'em,

It takes a photograph to see, how your eyes burn for me, as I turn the page. Memories fade away, -The Response

I'm seeing red; don't think you'll have to see my face again. Don't have much time for sympathy, cause it never happened to me, -unwritten law

Harry Potter made another scratch on a wall full of scratches. One entire side of his cell was full of all kinds of tick marks. Yes, cell, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, was in a cell. And the cell was in Azkaban prison. And, if you Harry's calculations were correct, he has been in this hell hole for six years. 'Six years," Harry thought, "I've been stuck here for six years and still no one believes me." Harry curled onto his side as he felt the ever familiar tears come to his eyes.

It had all started just over six years ago. It was the beginning of Harry's seventh year....

_Harry was spending a warm Saturday afternoon in Hogsmeade. Voldemort had been defeated, by Harry. Harry had cast the Avada that finally destroyed the monster just weeks before. He was walked down from the Shrieking Shack, where he had spent much of his afternoon thinking about his dear friend, Remus, who was supposed to come visit him sometime. _

_He had reached The Three Broomsticks where he was supposed to meet Ron and Hermione when he was frozen from behind. A flash a red hair ran towards him as Harry started being beat. Harry felt the blows yet his mind was spinning. What was Ron doing here beating him up? What had he been bound? Where was everyone? _

_Then, Dumbledore stepped into Harry's line of sight. "Harold James Potter, you are formally charged with the murder of Hermione Granger, the use of the Unforgivable curse 'crucio', and the Killing Curse. You shall be escorted by Ministry officials to Azkaban as your trial pends." There was no twinkle in the old wizard's eyes. There was something akin to hate._

_Harry was then unbound and hauled up by a very irate Mr. Weasley. "Arthur," Harry pleaded, "I would never hurt Hermione like that. I couldn't." _

_Harry was slapped, hard, across the face, by Arthur Weasley, "It's improper to speak to a Ministry official in such a manner. Do not repeat it." _

_Harry felt the tears burn at the back of his throat. "I-I," he stuttered as he looked at all the angry hateful faces. Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Professor McGonagall, even Neville didn't believe him._

_He was then taken to the castle. He passed many more faces, not one even looked neutral, unless you counted Snape; he looked shocked. Harry was brought to Dumbledore's office and pushed in front of a fireplace. Floo powder was thrown into the flames and someone shouted 'Azkaban Prison, password, 76499' Harry was pushed into the emerald green flames. _

_Dimly, Harry remembers a 'Stupefy' and he knew no more. _

_When Harry woke he woke to screams his mother's screams. He moaned. Someone yelled, "Shut up, Potter, murderous whelp." Harry pushed at the side of his head as to try to drive the bad feelings away._

_His cell opened and an Auror Harry didn't recognize entered, "Up, Murderer," The Auror said, "Time for justice." Harry recognized a cleaning spell go over him. He stumbled to his feet. _

_The courtroom was full of hundreds of wizards and when Harry entered the room they all turned their angry gazes to him. He resisted the urge to flinch under the hateful stares. _

_Cornelius Fudge banged a gavel to get everyone's attention. "Harold James Potter, you are formally charged with the murder of Hermione Granger, the use of the Unforgivable curse 'crucio', and the Killing Curse. Representing the prosecution, Albus Dumbledore. Representing the defense, Harry Potter."_

_"I thought I got a lawyer!" Harry called out._

_"Silence Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said angrily. "The prosecution calls to the stand, Ronald Weasley." Ron stood up. "Mr. Weasley, can you describe the change in Harold?" _

_"Yes I can," Ron said, "after the defeat of You Know Who, Harry stopped talking to us. HE started spending a lot of time reading Dark Arts books. He got really quiet and stuff."_

_"Mr. Weasley, could you describe the incident on Saturday, September 14?"_

_"Yes, headmaster. Well, Harry was supposed to meet us at The Three Broomsticks during a Hogsmeade weekend. Me and Hermione were on the way there when Harry came up to her and starting screaming at her. Calling her stuff like mudblood and stuff," Ron paused to gather himself, "And then he pulled out his wand and he and he he cast crucio on her a couple times and then he used the Killing curse and her laughed," Ron began openly crying._

_"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said, "You may step down."_

_And that was how it went each of his friends coming up to the stand and making him suffer more. Each person would look him in the eyes and tell a tale, each more gruesome and detailed than the last. _

_At the very end of that day, Fudge called the court to order. "Mr. Potter the court has found you guilty with the murder of Hermione Granger, the use of the Unforgivable curse 'crucio', and the Killing Curse. You shall me sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban."_

_Harry opened his moth to speak but was soon silenced when the doors swung open and revealed two dementors. _

_Beyond that what Harry remembered was scattered, pain, lots of pain, screaming, only not his mother's. Yelling, blame, his fault, all his fault. _

Harry stared out the bars of his cell. He wondered if he was crazy. If you thought you were crazy were you crazy? Or were you not crazy because you thought you were? Harry did not know. Frankly, he didn't care. Then there was a strange sound.

Footsteps, there were footsteps. Brisk footsteps from the sound of it. Harry thought about the last time he had heard footsteps; it may have been his own, when the dementors dragged him off to Azkaban.

Lost in thought, Harry did not hear the footsteps stop in front of his cell. Or the gasp of breath when they saw Harry's state.

Harry was jolted out of his thought when he heard a voice, "Up Potter, its time to leave."

Author's Note: Eh, it's a bit rough around the edges......


	2. Chapter II

No One Needs A Hero

Once the World is  
Saved  
By: Angedelamorte  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own any of it. This is just a weapon against the boredom of my life.  
  
**Author's Notes**: Super sorry guys, real life stepped in, and gave me homework, and then writers block, and then more homework, and then I had like half of the chapter done, and my computer decided to crash.

* * *

Oh yeah, this has absolutely nothing to do with the story, but I would like to give you guys a few laughs. ok, so I got this review for Lost and Afraid, and this person said that I was SOO mean to Harry and that they could see Severus being Harry's father right out of the blue. And it went on to say that it "clearly states in the books that JAMES is Harry's father" (Hello, Severitus challenge?) It also said that my story would be giving them nightmares and they would never read Harry Potter fan fiction ever again.. I just found that really funny, for some reason..  
  
**Random Quote:**  
  
Cut my life into piece. I've reached my last resort. Suffocation. No breathing. Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding. Do you care if I die pleading? Would it be wrong, would it be right? If I took my life tonight. Chances are that I might. Mutilation out of sight. And I'mcontemplating suicide. Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. Losing my sight, losing my mind. Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. -Last Resort, Papa Roach

* * *

**One week earlier..**  
  
Severus Snape snapped the password at the stone gargoyle and walked, stiffly up the spiral staircase to the headmaster's office. HE was clutching a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
Severus did not wait for the customary offer of a lemon drop before speaking. He slammed the wrinkled piece of parchment onto the desk. He leaned in to the headmaster and saidthrough gritted teeth, "You were positive he did. You said that he HAD to have done it."  
  
Albus Dumbledore quickly scanned the piece of paper. His face turned pale and his eyes lost their twinkle. "I was hoping he did do it," he said mournfully.  
  
Severus listened to no more. "The world is you chess game, and it seems as if you have lost your King." He stormed out of the office.**

* * *

One week later, **

"Up, Potter," Snape snapped, "Time to go save the world."

Up, Potter," Snape snapped, "Time to go save the world." Harry visibly flinched. It seemed as if he was just a pile of rags and filth. "I said, up, Potter," Severus snapped, again.

Shakily, Harry tried to climb to his feet. He fell, and his knees hit the ground, hard. He looked at Severus, eyes pleading. His gaze turned to the crowd of people behind Severus. It was a mass of red hair. Harry scurried towards a corner.

He was about halfway there when he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck. "Time to go, Potter," Severus said. Harry squirmed and tried to grab at the hand holding him.

"Let. go..." He rasped, his voice damaged from six years of screaming. He was suddenly dropped, to the ground. He tried to get up, he really did, he got about halfway when he started falling forward, right onto Arthur. Harry drew back as if burned. "Come on, Harry," Arthur said in a calm tone. "Its time to go, you can leave now." Harry looked at him for a minute before rasping, "I think the name is Potter."

* * *

Severus scowled, he told Dumbledore not to bring all these people here. He said he would take Lupin or Draco, not the ENTIRE Weasley family. 

He rolled his eyes at Arthur, who was, rather unsuccessfully, trying to get Harry to leave with him. "Weasley, you imbecile, move, before I am forced to curse you."  
  
Silently, Arthur moved and allowed Severus near Harry. Severus rolled his eyes; again, he hated trying to play the nice guy alone, let alone with all of these red headed morons.  
  
He kneeled down in front of Harry, "Come on, Harry," Severus said, rather stiffly, "Its time to go, you are free."  
  
Harry stared at him.  
  
"Unless, that is, you would rather stay here and we can send back the Dementors,"

Severus said as levelly as he could.  
  
Harry shivered at the mention of the Dementors. "Come, Po- Harry," Severus said, offering a hand.

* * *

Harry stared at the hand. It had been so long since someone had offered a helping hand. Slowly, ever so slowly, he reached for it. Grasping it slightly he was raised to his feet. "Let's go," Harry said softly.  
  
Harry sighed in relief as he left the walls of the prison. He asked, "Where are we going?" hisvoice no louder than a whisper.  
  
Severus answered, "Hogwarts."  
  
One word, it struck fear into Harry's heart. It was his home, and it had been ripped away from him. He froze in his tracks. "DO we have to go there?" he asked.  
  
Severus groaned. "Of course we HAVE to go there. Where else would you go?"  
  
Harry was silent. It was true, he had no home. Turning around, Harry realized that he still had a red head entourage. He sighed; he really didn't want these people here. When he last saw them, they were accusing him of murder. 

Looking around, Harry cherished the sight of the sun. It had been too long since he had seen it. The sky was a brilliant blue, and they were nearing the Azkaban docks, the only way off the island.

* * *

Severus rolled his eyes; he really didn't like having all the blasted Weasleys around, following Harry like lost puppies. Silently, he boarded one of the numerous boats. Harry was right behind him, but he tripped. And he would have fallen if it wasn't for Ron. But the minute Ron touched Harry's arm, Harry flinched, and struggled to get away. And landed, in the water. 

The waters of Azkaban are deep, very deep. And if someone has spent the last six years of their life in hell, they really can't swim.  
  
All of these thoughts came about 30 seconds too late. Severus glared at Ron. "I can't swim," Ron said. He looked at each of the Weasleys, none of them could swim.  
  
Silently, Severus took off his outer robe, and dove into the water

* * *

Harry sunk slowly towards the bottom. He tried moving his arms, his legs. Nothing. He was out of oxygen. He knew that. He would feel the burning feeling in his lungs. His body screamed for help while his mind welcomed death.

* * *

Severus swum toward the bottom. He was running out of time. Harry was too weak to be left down there for too long.

* * *

His vision began getting black dots in it. And the dots slowly grew until he could hardly see In the water, he saw a lone figure swimming toward him. His last thought before he lost consciousness was, I bet Snape gives me detention.

* * *

Severus grabbed Harry's arm and launched himself toward the surface. He reached the top of the water in seconds. The minute he reached the surface he grabbed a spare bit of parchment from his pocket and muttered "Portus" under his breath. Instantly, they were gone and off to Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: SO sorry about how long this took. I was super busy and I'm on crew for my play. But I will be back with the next chapter and it will be pretty long, in about a week.

Yeah, my computer is being angry, so I'm sorry for all of the mistakes in this chapter.


	3. Chapter III

No One Needs

A Hero

Once the World is Saved

By: Angedelamorte

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own it, go sue someone else you greedy bastards.

Author's Note: NO! I have not abandoned this story! I'm not dead, either. I just seem to have this thing with lying about my update schedule and my internet has totally gone to hell, so you'll get an extra long chapter.

Thanks to all of you that have reviewed. Your reviews give me a lot of inspiration.

Random Quote:

"Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?"

"Who will guard the guards?"

"When Angela scored, Harry did a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings"-Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

Severus muttered various obscenities under his breath. Damn Weasleys, damn Albus, damn Azkaban, damn Potter. He stalked towards the Hospital Wing. He set the skeletal figure of Harry Potter onto a bed and went to find Madame Pomphrey.

Severus found Madame Pomphrey in her office, doing paperwork. Summer had just started and Poppy needed to update all of the students' files. "Poppy," Severus said, "You're going to want to check on your new patient. It won't do the school's reputation any good if celebrities die whilst the nurse does paperwork."

"My Severus, what are you talking about? Why you are all wet, what happened ?" A look of understanding dawned on her face. "My lord Severus, is Harry Potter in the ward. Why didn't you say anything!" With that Poppy jumped up and rushed toward the near skeleton known to the world as The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Poppy nearly fainted when she saw the poor condition the once savior of the world was in. He has skin and bones. He was filthy. His hair look as if it hadn't been washed or cut in years. When thinking about it, Poppy realized that it probably hadn't been. Casting a simple body bind on her thin patient, Poppy began her work. "You can change out of all of your wet clothing, Severus, this is going to take awhile."

Severus ignored Poopy's implications saying that he would be back to check on Harry. He knew he would. Grumbling under his breath, Severus made his way to his personal chambers. Muttering the password Severus entered his sanctuary.

Contrary to popular belief, Severus's chambers were not as cold as the ice around his heart. They were actually rather comfortable since Severus spent more time there than at Snape Manor. The walls were all done in a dark wood paneling, Dark green carpet covered most of the rooms. Severus paused in his front room. He scanned the day's news paper.

A rush of anger filled Severus and he slammed the paper down and headed towards the Headmasters office. The paper fell to the ground and the headline was barely visible. It read: Lucius Malfoy the new Dark Lord?

Severus entered Albus's office with a cold hate burning in his heart. The ancient wizard was absent, naturally. "Lovely," Severus muttered. "Crazy coot is probably out buying candy." Silently, Severus went to go check on Harry, he did not want Albus to meddle with the young fugitive's mind. Albus had this way of making you feel guilty for things out of your control; Severus knew from personal experience, Albus was the reason he had started spying.

Severus cornered Albus outside of the Hospital Wing. "I can't believe you, Albus, I really can't," Severus said, "I found out why you chose to release your weapon."

Albus gazed at Severus for a brief moment; his blue eyes penetrating into obsidian orbs. "Why, what do you mean Severus?" Albus asked.

Severus lost control. "What do you mean what do I mean?" Severus roared. "I have figured out you little plot, Albus. I figured out why you released Ha-Potter. He wasn't found innocent. You found yourself a new Dark Lord that needed vanquishing and you chose to take your 'weapon' out of prison. Your 'weapon' was arrested for a crime he didn't commit and I would be surprised if it wasn't at your orders."

Harry groggily came to the surface of consciousness. His head was spinning, was he really free? Was it a ploy? Or was it just a dream? Harry nearly fainted again as he saw his surroundings. He was in the Hospital Wing. 'So it's true,' he thought. He was free.

Free, how Harry Potter had longed for that word. Now, it seemed that freedom wasn't as good as it seemed. He did not want to stay here. With these... people; if they could be called that. Harry Potter did not call wizards that locked up innocent teenagers, people.

Raised voices took Harry from his musings._"I figured out why you released Ha-Potter. He wasn't found innocent. You found yourself a new Dark Lord that needed vanquishing and you chose to take your 'weapon' out of prison. Your 'weapon' was arrested for a crime he didn't commit and I would be surprised if it wasn't at your orders."_

Harry sat frozen. Professor Snape was yelling at someone on his behalf. Curious, Harry stumbled toward the entrance to figure out what Snape was yelling about. He had reached the door when he recognized another voice. _"It had to be done, Severus. The boy was far to powerful to run around free.' _ It was Dumbledore and he had just admitted to locking Harry up.

Harry stood there for a minute. He expected to feel hate, rage anger, something. The only thing he felt was a sense of sadness. Dumbledore was the grandfather he never had and he was the same man that took away six years of his life.

Unsteadily, Harry walked closer to the doors and pushed them open.

Albus's face dropped when Harry Potter appeared outside of the Hospital Wing. "Harry, my boy, what are you doing out of bed? Madame Pomphrey said that you shouldn't be up and about for a few days."

"Albus, don't pretend to care about the boy's now. You did lock him up in the Wizading world's equivalent of hell," Severus snapped.

"Don't listen to anything Severus says," Albus said comfortingly to Harry, "He's always been a bit on the angry side."

Harry stared at Albus for a moment. His dead, emerald eyes piercing into Albus's twinkling ones. "You did it, didn't you?" Harry's voice was hardly above a whisper. "I wouldn't do that, you know it. It's true, what you said. I was too powerful to be 'running around.' I don't care what you want. I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back." With that. Harry made his way, unsteadily, toward the giant doors of the castle.

Albus turned to continue speaking with Severus, but he was gone.

Immediately after Harry spoke his harsh words to Albus and began walking to the doors; Severus made his way to the owlery. He needed to send an owl to a young fugitive who had no one in the world.

Severus paused for a minute, why was he going to try and help Ha-Potter? The brat was a torn in Severus's side.

Severus thought of the years after he received the Dark Mark. He had virtually no one, except Albus and it seemed as if Albus was not going to help The-Boy-Who-Lived.

After scribbling a quick note, Severus called his raven, Edgar, to his arm and sent the black bird off to find Po-Harry.

Harry stopped inside the Three Broomsticks to get a butter beer and to try to clear his thoughts. He sat a a small table in the back and waited for someone to help him. Rosmerta came up to him a few minutes later. "Can I help you, sir" she asked.

"A butter beer, please," Harry said softly.

Within minutes Harry had a nice warm butter beer. He searched his pockets. He had no money. Not one knut to his name. Silently, Harry crept out of the warm building and into the dark town.

Harry curled up against a dark building and willed his tired body and tired mind to get some rest.

Harry awoke to a soft pecking on his shoulder. "Go away Hedwig," he muttered. A moment later Harry realized that Hedwig was dead, and had been for six years. Shakily, Harry sat up and took the letter the black bird had attached to it's leg. Opening it, Harry was shocked. It read:

Potter-

This coin here is a portkey to a small house I have outside of London. Just say

_Portus_ and the portkey will activate. I will see you there.

-S.S.

Harry stared at the initials at the bottom of the paper. S.S, could not stand for Severus Snape. Snape hated him. There was no way that Snape would help him, of all people. Unless, Snape really wasn't working on Dumbledore's side and it was all just a scheme to lure Harry away from Hogwarts.

Taking a risk, Harry grabbed the knut and whispered "Portus." There was a pull behind his navel and he was gone.

Harry's vision swam as he landed. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. He took a few steps and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Severus jumped when the wards of Snape Manor went off. He checked his watch, it was a good ten minutes after he had sent Edgar off. "Damned bird," Severus muttered, "Can't deliver a letter without a problem."

He waited a few more minutes. Still no Potter. He checked the wards again, there were two people on the property. Mumbling obscenities under his breath, Severus pulled on a cloak and headed outside.

It was raining, again. "Damn London weather," Severus said. He was walked toward the front edge of his grounds. He had roughly four acres, it was small compared to some other pure blood estates. He found Harry right at the edge of the wards.

He was unconscious. Severus checked the skeletal bo-man over. It looked as if Harry had passed out from exhaustion. Severus carried the unconscious form of Harry Potter into his house and prepared himself for the worse.

Severus paced in his front room. Harry had been unconscious for two days. He had shown almost no signs of life except for the slight rise and fall of his chest.

Suddenly, an owl flew into the room. Severus read the note mumbled under his breath and headed to Hogwarts.

Severus apparated to the front gates of the giant school. He walked briskly to Albus's office. "Albus, what is this urgent problem," Severus asked without waiting for introductions. "I was in the midst of an-" He stopped the room was full of wizards; Albus Lupin, Moody Tonks, Kingsley, the entire Weasley clan.

"Severus," Albus said, "Harry Potter is missing."

"What do you mean, Albus?" Severus said maintaining a calm demeanor while his mind was racing.

"I tracked him down after he left I wanted to give him a place to stay the night; the summer nights are rather cold here. I tracked him to the Three Broomsticks, he was there for a little while but he left in a rush. He was outside for a few moments but then he disappeared. Kingsley thinks that he was portkeyed somewhere."

"What do I care if the Potter brat was stolen? If I'm not mistaken, you were the one that had him hidden away for six years," Severus snapped.

"Severus, do try to calm down. With Malfoy trying to take You-Know-Who's place we need as many people as possible to help look for Harry," Arthur said in an attempt to calm the two wizards.

"Two weeks ago none of us would have cared what had happened to the brat. Now we're trying to protect him," Severus said, "If I was Ha-Potter I would want absolutely nothing to do with you sorry excuse for wizards."

"Now, Severus, now now is not the time to get hot headed," Albus said, "We all need to concentrate on finding Mr. Potter. We will discuss our other plans later, Severus."

A/n: yeah there is no particular end to this chapter but I have just gotten my internet on and I have no idea how long it will work for....


	4. Chapter IV

No One Needs a Hero

Once the World

Is Saved

By: Angedelamorte

Disclaimer: Don't own it this chapter and next chapter isn't looking any better

Author's Note: Stress and school and sports have turned my mind to dust. Only now, in the middle of summer, have I had a chance to pick up the pieces.

On Lost and Afraid: I don't actually know when, or if, I will be working on that story, there will be a series of revisions going on to that story, but I am not sure when or if an actual chapter will be out…

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince will not be used in this story. No spoilers or any characters at all… But that's just because I really didn't like the ending…

Random Quote: It's funny how your worst enemies always seem to turn out to be your best friends, best friends.

"Promise that forever we will never get better at growing up and learning to lie"

Severus sat silently as Albus gave out pathetic, menial jobs to all of the Aurors. 'Check the Dursley residence.' 'Check all hotels and see if anyone under the name Potter is there.' As if Potter would go to a hotel. He's a convicted criminal, why would he go into the limelight?

Pathetic, really.

Albus then dismissed the Aurors and sent them on their wild goose chase. "Severus, if you would, can you stay after for a few moments?" Albus asked.

"If I must," Severus replied, resigned to his fate of 'searching for the Potter boy.

"If it is at all possible, could you ask Harry to come see me one of these days? We need to have a discussion." The insolent blue eyes were twinkling merrily.

"Why Albus," Severus responded, "What is it that you are implying? Are you accusing me of whisking your precious golden boy away and using his remains in my potions?" Voice dripping in sarcasm.

The twinkling stopped. "I accuse you of nothing, my boy. I just need to speak with Mr. Potter."

Severs stared at the aged man before him. This man saved him for a most unfavorable fate. "I'll see what I can do."

As he was walking away, Severus heard, faintly, the old wizard say, "He is by no means my precious golden boy any more."

XxXxXxXxXx

Harry sat stock still for a moment. He was warm, there were no voices echoing through his mind. There was no clean scent of the hospital wing, nor the musky smell of the out of doors.

He truly had no idea where he was. He tried to get up and almost fell back down when reality dawned. Harry Potter, Savior, then Scourge of the Wizarding world was in Snape Manor, a place he figured he would never set foot in. He had to get out of here. He did not belong here, of all places.

He could always go... no where. He was stuck, in Severus Snape's mansion. He couldn't go to Hogwarts, not with Dumbledore there running rampant.

There was no place for him to go.

A sudden pop brought Harry out of his morbid musings. A house elf, clad in only a pillow case, entered the room and began rambling mercilessly. "Master Snape says that Mister Harry Potter, sir, may enter only through…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down for a minute there," a shocked Harry Potter started, "Ok, first, who are you?"

"M-mr. Harry Potter sir, I is Folly. I is one of Master Severus's house elfs. I is supposed to be helping you while Master Severus is at Hogwarts. Is Mister Harry Potter sir wanting anything? Folly is will to do anything for The Mister Harry Potter sir!"

"Um, I need a bath and some clean clothes if that's okay," an unsure Harry Potter stated. Snape letting him stay in his house was understandable, but Snape having his house elf check after him? Something was not right…

"That is more that okay, Mister Harry Potter sir! With a snap of its fingers a door that Harry did not even see popped open, a clean set of clothes appeared on the bed, and Folly disappeared.

Harry slowly made his way through the elegant room and into the bathroom. There was a claw footed tub along with several plush towels. Harry set the water flowing into the tub, crawled out of his old clothes and into the tub.

He sat in the tub and marveled about how tiny and emaciated he looked. He could count all of his ribs with ease. There was no way he was taller than 5 foot 8. He was twenty-three years old and could have passed for eighteen, with ease.

He glanced down at the water, or rather the sludge that was supposed to be water and shook his head in disgust. Was he truly this dirty? He emptied the tub and then started over.

XxXxXxXxXx

Severus stormed into the house. How the hell did Albus find out about Ha- Potter? He paced the halls angrily, what was he supposed to do?

He would have to do the only thing possible. He would have to take the blasted boy, no, man to Dumbledore.

He strode into his bathroom. And stopped. Harry Potter was sitting in his tub.

Harry jumped a mile high when Snape entered the bathroom. "Sorry," Harry said as he jumped out of the tub, "I had no idea that this was your bathroom. I better go…"

Endless rambling accompanied Harry as he stumbled out of the tub and quickly wrapped a towel around himself. He was almost out of the door and into the hall when Snape's armed came out of no where and snatched him.

Severus stared at the emaciated man before him. Thin scars crisscrossed his chest and back. "What happened to you?" Severus asked, there was no way he could have gotten these from Azkaban.

"Do you actually believe that Azkaban keeps track of its prisoner's health? Do you think that the dementors go from cell to cell to check if any of the prisoners would like a healing potion of a fever reducing potion?" Harry shot back.

"For your information, Mr. Potter, I was in Azkaban six months and not one prisoner touched me," Severus answered.

"Yes, well, perhaps you did not have an angry ex-best friend after you skin then did you?"

Thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers… I love you guys…


	5. Chapter V

No One Needs a

Hero Once

The World is Saved

By: Angedelamorte

Disclaimer: If I were JK, I'd be too busy killing everyone off to worry about fan fiction.

Author's Note: Thank you too all of you wonderful reviewers out there. The reviews really helped inspire me to write more. My entire schedule has been shot to shit. I have swim practice six days a week. Then after that I get the glorious privilege of cramming two hours of homework into about forty-five minutes until I fall asleep.

_"Yes well, I guess you didn't have and angry ex-best friend after your skin than did you?"_

Severus stared in shock. Did Ronald Weasly injure The-Boy-Who-Lived while said savior was serving a life sentence in Azkaban? "What in Merlin's name do you mean by that?" Severus asked, shocked by the accusation.

"I shall tell you my entire sordid tale, after I get a chance to get dressed." With that The-Boy-Who-Lived stalked out of the bathroom and closed the bedroom door with a slam.

XxXxXxXxXx

Harry sat on the bed in the lush bedroom and attempted to pull himself together, Coming out of the room and bawling his eyes out to Snape would prove nothing. Nothing at all.

He stood up, ever so slowly, and walked even slower out of the room. This was the point of no return. This is where he would or would not bear his soul to the Potion's Master. This could quite possibly be the part where Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World would make his first friend in over six years.

Severus sat in his rather lush living room waiting for Potter to return. He had to admit to himself, he was curious. What kind of damage could an angry red head do? Perhaps the question he should have been asking himself was what kind of damage can an angry Ministry official do?

Severus was about to barge into the room and demand answers from the frail ex-con when said Savior of the Wizarding World emerged.

He sat on the couch as far as possible from Snape and stared into the fire, seemingly gathering his thoughts.

Severus broke the silence. "What in the world happened to you Potter, while you were in Azkaban?"

"That's the real question isn't it professor?" Harry started, "There is one thing you need to know about Azkaban. They don't keep the prisoners locked up all day. They say it was inhumane." A harsh laugh, "We would get two hours a day to 'socialize' in the courtyard in the center of the prison.

"Ron was always jealous of me. Of my fame, of my money, most of all, he was jealous of the fact that I could have practically any girl I wanted. But he had Hermione. They were in love. They had been going out for over two years. They were even thinking of setting a date. But then, I killed her. It shattered him. I guess he was convinced that I did it just to punish him. I don't know. I guess he thought that I would really kill one of my best friends. I don't know.

"Now I know it would look strange for a Ministry official to waltz into Azkaban and start beating The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Betray, or whatever name they favor now. But if some of the inmates got a little rowdy, well, that's another story."

Severus stared in shock at the man in front of him. Did he truly mean that Weasly paid inmates to beat him? "Harry are you one hundred percent positive that it was truly Ron Weasly that paid the prisoners?"

"Yeah, they would always say that Ron sent his love."

"These are some pretty serious accusations here, Harry, I'm pretty sure we could gather some testimonies and evidence. WE could have it heard in the Wizangmort by the end of the year…"

"Why would we bother doing that?" Harry cut in.

"Why?" Severus yelled, outraged, "Why? Perhaps because a Ministry official abused an Azkaban prisoner for six years?"

"Forget it," Harry said dejectedly, "just forget it. Somehow, Ron got a few friends in high places. There's nothing we can do about it. Just let it be. I don't want another life ruined on my behalf." After that, Harry curled into himself, neither speaking nor moving.

After a few awkwardly silent minutes, Severus got up and returned to his potion for most of the night. When he went into the living room early the next morning, The-Boy-Who-Lived had disappeared into his room.

After a few failed attempts at a peaceful slumber, a rather un-rested not to mention unhappy Severus Snape rose from bed and went into his living room; where he found Harry bloody Potter in _his _favorite chair, reading _his_ favorite book, drinking tea out of _his_ mug, and dribbling it all over the carpet.

"Merlin's beard Potter, what is wrong with you? I graciously allow you into my home, and now you waltz about the place as if you own it. You need to grow up, Potter. The world does not revolve around you. People need their own space."

Harry stared at Snape in shock. "Sorry, professor-"

"I do not want to hear it Potter. This is my home, things go by my rules." A mocking laugh "I guess that you learned nothing since Hogwarts."

It was at this point that Harry got angry. "Incredibly sorry to intrude, Snape. I actually thought you had changed. I guess I will be on my own then." With that Harry picked up his things and walked out of Snape Manor.

XxXxXxXxXx

The first thought on Harry's mind was why? Why would Snape act that way? Why would he get so upset that he was sitting in a chair drinking tea? Why would Snape take him in if Snape would only listen to his story and throw him out on his ass. Why was it always happening to him?

Harry looked around him. He was near Muggle London. This would make things much easier. What Harry figured would be a quick walk actually took almost three hours. The sun was high in the sky and the only thought on his mind when he reached the Leaky Cauldron was water, then sleep.

He stumbled through the pub and thanked Merlin that it was always dark in the dingy place. He stumbled to the counter and asked Tim, the new barman, if there were any vacancies.

"Why, of course we do. What might your name be, sir?"

"Harry Potter."

"On second thought, all of our rooms are booked for about the next month or so, Mister Potter." The name was spat with vehemence. "I suggest you take you kind and kindly leave my bar. Or I will call the Aurors. We don't take any chances here with convicted criminals."

Harry stumbled out of the bar visibly shaken. He was supposed to be the hero. Why would a hero be thrown out of an inn? Why would the world discard its hero?

The real question is, of course, what was he supposed to do once the world was saved?


End file.
